1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to construction equipment, and more particularly relates to transporting and storing augers used in drilling earth in connection with construction.
2. Description of the Related Art
Augers and auger drive units are well-known in the art. Earth augers comprise sharp helical tools used in drilling to extract earth and aggregate from a construction area. Augers are also used to facilitate the construction of wells, the installation of piping, and the like. Augers are used in a various apparatii to move fluids, gravel, grain, snow, oil, and the like, from one position to another.
In construction, standard augers, which are used to drill holes in earth, can range from just a few inches in diameter to more than four feet in diameter. These augers often comprise sharp bits detachably connected to the forward end of the auger for engaging rock and other aggregates. The augers themselves can weigh hundreds of pounds or more, and are cumbersome to transport from one location to another. Because of their size, it is difficult to transport a plurality of augers simultaneously, and there exists no efficient means in the art of stores or securing augers during transport, much less means of doing so by a single human operator. Additionally, auger drive units are necessary for operation of heavy augers. These auger drive units comprise electro-mechanical, hydraulic motors, usually affixable to a skid steer, backhoe, mini excavator, compact track loader, Bobcat®, or any of a plethora of various types of tractors and track vehicles.
Using current methods, systems, and apparatii, at a minimum, two to three operators are needs to transport, secure, stabilize and ready a track vehicle, auger drive unit, and an auger for drilling. It can be very dangerous for a single operator, or even two operators, to attempt to ready the auger, track vehicle, and auger drive unit alone.
It is therefore desirable that a portable, compact auger rack be provided which can be managed by a single human operator.